Hocus Pocus
by supernatural-rocsmisoxs
Summary: Sam and Dean travel to Aberdeen,South Dakota to investgate children who are being adupted from their beds by a witch....HERE ARE ALL 5 CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY.....Plz be easy on me since its my first fan fic...REVIEWS R WELCOME!


Hocus Pocus...

:::About This Fan Fic:::

Also this is my first fan fic...hope you like it. I Do not own Sam or Dean or the car...im hopin to get them for my birthday...lol...

Sam and Dean travel to Aberdeen, South Dakota to investagate the local children bein adupted by a evil witch while there asleep in their beds.

::: CHAPTER 1 :::

ABERDEEN, SOUTH DAKOTA

A small boy layed in his bed, he couldn't sleep. Tyler looked to his clock and he realised it was past 1am, Suddenly he saw a shadow of a figure outside his bedroom window Tyler pulled his blankets over his head and was shaking. Just as he calmed himself down he heard something unlatch, his window. Tyler started to weep, moments later something pulled his blankets off of him and he saw no more.

Meanwhile...

WATERTOWN, SOUTH DAKOTA

Sam was reading the local paper and there was an article of "3RD CHILD MISSING IN 7 DAYS" Sam read on.

"A few days ago a 3rd child went missing in Aberdeen, South Dakota..Tyler Winters age 7 was the latest victim, His parents Mark and Heather Winters, Mark Winters being a sucessful business owner" Sam paused.

At this moment Dean was outside filling the car up and walking inside to pay for it with his phony credit card.As they drove away Sam showed Dean the article and read it to him.

"A few days ago a 3rd child went missing in Aberdeen, South Dakota..Tyler Winters age 7 was the latest victim, His parents Mark and Heather Winters, Mark Winters being a sucessful business owner" but listen to this... "The police have searched the house around and the house was locked inside and outside, with no apperance of a break in"

Dean just replied with a "And, why is this _OUR_ kind of thing?"

"And it could be just the parents taking the kids you know...when a parents steals a kid to make it look like a kidnapping?" He added.

"Dean 3 kids taken in 7 days and all cases with no break in and all the houses were locked in and out, doesnt this sound odd?"

"Where did this happen again?" Dean repiled

"Aberdeen, South Dakota only 260miles away" Sam answered

"So if this is our kinda thing what would it be"? Dean said

"Well what type of creature steals kids from their beds" Sam answered

ABERDEEN, SOUTH DAKOTA

"So...we better go and see the families of the children that have been taken" Sam asked

"Yeah.. so who you wanna be this time...FBI, Reporters, Social Workers"? repiled Dean holding the box with the fax I.D cards in it.

"Well, we got to be someone that they will actually will talk to" Sam said

" So Social Workers It'll be" answered Dean.

j

They pull up to the local police station both boys get out of the car and start to walk in.

Dean enters first as he walks up to the woman sitting behind the desk Sam speaks first.

"Good Morning, Miss..." he saw by the badge of the woman it said Walsh "Miss Walsh, im Sam and this is Dean were Social Workers from Sioux Falls and we got sent here about the 3 missing children case" As he finished both men showed the woman their phony badges, not too long of course.

"We'll need the list and addresses of the children who are missing" Dean said.

"We wernt expecting anyone from that area" answered Miss Walsh couriously

"Oh..." answered Dean "Of course you werent we just found out last night ourselves it was very last moment, our boss thought we'll be good for the job" he added

The woman gave Sam and Dean a piece of paper which had the list of names and address

"thankyou, for your time" Sam said as they were leaving the station.

As they got into the car Dean asked Sam "So whos first on the list"

"Tyler Winters, age 7...the one that was in the paper.. address is 1254 Mable Rd" Sam answered

Not long later, Sam and Dean pull up at the house where the latest kid, Tyler Winters was taken.

Sam knocks on the door a girl who was about 13 answered the door and Dean repiled before the girl could speak

"Good Morning im Dean and this is my partner Sam... were social workers from Sioux Falls and we got sent here to talk to your parents to what happend to about a Tyler Winters, is he your brother?" Dean added in

"Yeah he is my younger brother" the girl replied

"Whats your name by the way?" Sam asked to sound polite

Maddie Winters" Maddie answed couriously

"You probably want to come in and speak to my parents dont you" Maddie answered

Maddie lead them to the family room and her parents were walking out of the kitchen

"Mum, Dad...these Social Worker guys are here to speak to you about...Tyler" Maddie said and she walked out of the room and she was sitting outside.

" Mr and Mrs Winters, were sorry about that your son Tyler has gone missing i expect this has been a hard time for you?" Sam asked the parents

"I dont understand the whole house was locked there is no way nobody got in or out, we checked the alarm it was locked from 6pm so nobody could of turned it off or on and all windows where locked" said Mrs Winters, she was very distraught.

Sam and Dean looked at each other at the same time shocked. There was a pause to Mr Winters spoke "You want to know whos been most effected by this ordeal Maddie since she was very little she never let Tyler out of her sight only time that they arent in the same area is when they are in school or at other things, and the first 2 days of this she wouldnt speak to no-one she wouldnt leave her room she rarely talks now"

Sam looks at Dean who gives him the what look.

"Were've looked everywhere from the morning we realised he was missing and it was Maddie who found him gone, at first we thought he was playin hide and seek till we realised there was no way he could get out the house it was like he dissappered and hes the 3rd child to go missing from this town" wepped Mrs Winters

Sam spoke " Thankyou for your time, we hope Tyler will be found and returned home soon, goodbye"

As Sam and Dean left they saw Maddie sitting alone on the steps

Sam walked up to Maddie " Are you alright?" he asked

"I guess...I just dont get it the whole house was locked in and out theres no way he can get out he cant reach the lock of the window or anything" answered Maddie

"Hes shy theres no way he will go with anyone never has he only talks to us" She added.

Dean was now standing beside Sam who was talking to the girl.

" Well.. heres our card, give us a call if you find or notice anything" Sam said

"okay" said the girl who was now looking at the ground.

"I just hope hes alright, not hurt" she said quietly

Both brothers looked at each other to which Dean added

"Im a older sibling too, i know how you feel" which he was referring to Dean but they couldnt let them know that because it will blow their cover.

As soon as the brothers got in the car Dean spoke first

" So... the house locked in and out, reckon when they leave the house check the kids room to see if anything of our type was in there or responsible?"

"Yeah ok" as he pulled his laptop out as Dean started to drive the car.

Sam asked Dean what he was doing when he pulled into a motel "What are we doing?"

"We got to have a place to sleep and research and look at me i need my shower" Dean repiled.

"Come on" He added

"Alright" Sam repiled.

TBC...

WHAT IS THIS CREATURE THAT IS AFTER KIDS...HMMMMMM READ ON TO FIND OUT

:: END OF CHAPTER 1 ::

::HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER::

::: CHAPTER 2 :::

Sam was going through the past weeks papers he read that 2 other children have been adupted by the mystery creature

Ryan Palmer aged 8 and Hailee Michaels aged 6, both had same cases, all doors and windows locked from the inside and out.

They found out that the Winter's family wasnt going to be home that day so they decided to check out the house to see if anything unusal was in there

As they pulled up at the Winter's house Sam and Dean opened their boot to get their equipment

Dean got a paper clip out of his pocket and showed Sam "See i always carry these now you dont know when you gonna need them"

"So were breaking and entering now" Sam replied

"Hey were not breaking anything were just entering by breaking in without the breaking part" Dean explained

As they walked into the house they looked for the boys room. Sam found the boys room "Dean i found it" Sam said.

Sam was checking the windows while Dean was checking the rest of the room everything looked fine to Sam opened the window he looked around

and he saw something it was...

It was blood but it wasnt like a splatted everywhere one it was in a shape of a arrow or some kind..

Sam took a photo of it so he could check up on it to see what it meant. He looked outside the window the town was covered by forest he looked down there was no trace of anything that could of came in.Dean was on the other side of the room and he was now approaching Sam and as he looked up he realised that the family was returning home both boys ran out the room raced down to the back of the house opened a window jumped out and jumped over the neighbours fence and waited till the family was inside the house till they raced back to the car and drove off.

As soon as the got back to the motel Sam was back on his laptop trying to find what he found outside the boys window. Dean on the other hand was walkin back outside again.

"Hey where you going?" Sam asked

"Going to see the other families and call me if you find anything ok?" Dean repiled

"Same here" Sam said "If you find anything out"

Dean took out the paper the next name on the list was Hailee Michaels.

As he pulled up to the house of Hailee Michaels family he walked up and knocked on the door.

A woman around the age of 30 opened the door and answered "Hello" she woman said

"Good Afternoon, Mrs .. he looked at the sheet of paper again Mrs Michaels Im Dean Masters and im

a Social Worker for Sioux Falls and i was sent here to talk to you about how your feeling and doing after the missing of your child Hailee" Dean said

The lady took Dean to the kitchen and offered him a coffee or tea.

" Im fine thankyou" Dean repiled

"Now..how have you been coping with the missing of your daughter"

"Hailee is my only child left" said quielty "A few years ago my son Daniel was killed by being hit by a car, after that Harry and I were not coping well soon after we got a divorce and Hailees the only one I have now and now shes gone, i dont even know if shes alive or..." she couldnt finish her sentence

She told Dean " I think i might need some time alone"

Dean told the lady "The detectives and police are doing all the can to help find your daughter and those other two children all you need is to have faith" Dean did not know why he said faith but all this lady has been through she needs to.

END OF CHAPTER 2

TBC...

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

::: CHAPTER 3 :::

As soon Dean got back into the car he called Sam on his cell

"Sam..you found anything" Dean asked

"I found something, remember when we were in Wisconsin and there was the Shtriga that was going into those childrens bedrooms and making them go into comas, maybe its something like that, but the creature takes them insted?" Sam replied

"What happened to you" asked Sam

"That Hailee girls mother she lost her other son years ago and her and her husband divorced years ago after the son was hit by a car, shes in a bad condition were gotta get these kids back, quick" Dean said.

"Talk to you when you get back, keep searching" Dean answered

Sam is still searching for more infomation about the creature he finds an article about the same sort of thing happening in a town called Ipswich, Massachusetts the article was dated 16TH December...1609. Sam clicked on it and read..

" 9TH CHILD GOES MISSING"

Yesterday a 9th child from this town has gone missing, town mayor John Leihgus reported " A ninth child has gone missing its them" Who was them Sam thought he kept on reading. The children ages from 6-11 were taken while sleeping in their beds the first child to go missing was on the 22nd November 1609 and none of the bodies of the children have been found and were sure that the same thing is taking them.We have had enough of these things a local town-person told a reported " it could be anyone were not safe we should just burn them to the stake" As soon as he finshed this sentence Dean walked in "Were gotta kill this son of a bitch" He yelled.

"Hey Dean you dont think this thing is a you know a witch?" Sam asked

"Why you say that for?" repiled Dean

" Well, the here look, the first case or incindent was back in 1609 peak times of the witch hunt you know in some towns across america" "Here in Ipswich, MA 9 children were taken and future reports the bodies arent recovered..and you heard stories like Hanzel and Gretal they find a house which the witch lives in and she tries to eat them."

"So you think a witch is taking these children" Dean asked

"Its possible come on how many things have we seen which we belived they didnt exist, vampires,strigas..." Sam answered

"So how we find this witch?" asked Dean

"And." Sam added "These witches dont eat the kids, they take the souls and lives to make them the witches live longer"

"So thats why its been a long time since it last happened" As soon as Sam finshed what he was saying.

Dean added " So _where _would this witch be hilding?"

"Well, a sucluded place, somewhere that no-one will look" Sam repiled "Like the forest, and that blood i found outside the boys window it was ancient arrow and it was pointing towards the forest" Sam added.

"So we go looking in a forest" Dean said

"Well yeah.." Sam answered

"Great we gotta beat up another chick and you know how bitchy these dead chicks get" Dean said angrily.

Sam and Dean leave for the car to go and hunt the witch.

TBC..

END OF CHAPTER 3

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

::: CHAPTER 4 :::

Sam and Dean are driving to where they think the witch might be hiding as they're driving Sam askes Dean "What if these kids are dead, What if this witch gets away" Dean just answers "We are just not gonna let this bitch get away with it"

As they reach the forest they pack their equipment from the car and they are walking through the forest... Dean cracks a joke at Sam "Dont go into the gingerbread house now" and he smiles.

Sam just looks at him and says "Im not 7 anymore and i do not go into old womens houses"

"Sure" Dean repiles

After a while they see a cave both boys draw out their guns "Be careful not to shoot the kids" Sam says

"Come on Sam, Im careful i never shot you by accident before" Dean says back to him.

Sam just looks at him, then keeps on walking.

As they walk inside the cave they walk slower and quieter. Dean mouths to Sam to go right while he goes left, they do. As Sam walks through the dimly lite cave he hears a voice "Careful Child" Sam thinking it Sam smiles and turns around and is about to say "Give it up Dean" but its not Dean its a old witch smiling at him.

Luckily there was one witch, could there be more.

The witch throws him into the wall as he shouts for Dean but no words come out.

As she is coming for him Sam quickly reaches for the gun and shoots at her, it misses the witch laughs

"Dean" Sam yells

As soon as the witch is nearly right at top of him he shoots she backtracks and Dean is standing right behind her and drives a stake right through her heart she screams.

Dean helps Sam up and laughs "Man how many times are you gonna get beaten up by a girl"

"Shut up" Sam replied.

TBC..

END OF CHAPTER 4

HOPE U LIKE THE SHORT SHORT CHAPTER

:::CHAPTER 5 :::

As same and dean walked through the dim cave they came to a halt when they saw what they thought a cage .Dean walked head of Sam and he set up the gun filled with rock salt just in case if there was anymore witches around.When they approached the cage they saw two small figures inside. When they got to the cage they saw two children, a little girl who they realised was Hailee and a little boy, Tyler they could tell by the photos in Tylers family home. Where was the other little boy, Ryan Palmer? Did the witch get to him before they could make it. Dean opened the cage which held the 2 small children in it Sam went to check on Tyler while Dean checked on Hailee.Both kids looked shocked, scared, did they see what happend to the other boy? Sam thought. When they were walking outside of the cave Hailee who was holdin onto Deans hand spoked "Its too late..." she said quietly

"For what?" asked Dean and now Sam and the little boy were in front of them now.

"To save the other little boy, she took him out the cage and i heard these whriling,screaching noises" she said she was now crying.

Tyler the other little boy was just standing there he looked up and asked Sam "Can you take me home to mummy?"

"Yes" Sam replied.

As they were driving to take the kids home they didnt know what were they gonna say "We were told to bring your kids home they were found earlier this morning" and what were they gonna tell Ryan Palmers family "We found the other 2 children but we couldnt find yours" Sam and Dean had no idea.

As they got to Tylers' home Sam offered to take him inside and Dean take Hailee back since he was the one who spoke to the mother.

Sam walked up the steps with the small boy in front of him.

Sam knocks..Mrs Winters answers her face lights up when she sees her lost son back home.

"Where you find him" she asked

"When my partner and i were at the station your son and the other girl was found safely,Dean and I got asked if we can bring the children back to the parents" Sam repiled

"Thankyou.." she said while hanging onto her son who looked pale.

As Sam walked back to the hotel his brother pulled up beside him.

"What did they say" Dean asked

"Relived but its hard to think what the other family would be thinking, they've just lost a son" Sam said

"Come on Sam at least we saved 2 kids and you know we cant save everyone Sam" Dean explained

THE END!


End file.
